


Moonlit Discipline

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dubious Consent, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Based on the 2nd-anniversary event happening now on the CN server, where B-52 is Spaghetti's fairy godmother. There's a line about B-52 spanking Spaghetti, so uh, yeah. Lewds.
Relationships: B-52/Spaghetti (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Moonlit Discipline

Spaghetti couldn’t understand why his fairy godmother had bent him over his lap. But as soon as he had wondered the answer was made clear by the hand smacking against his behind. He yelped out in surprise, not from the slap but from the moans which soon followed. He blushed as he tried to squirm from B-52’s hold, but he had underestimated the other’s strength. 

“Let me go, you insufferable machine!” He attempted to crawl forwards but was held back again. 

“Negative. Disobedient clients will be punished until they are cooperative in receiving their happiness.” B-52 delivered another slap and hooked a leg over the back of Spaghetti’s calves, pinning his lower half in place.

“I don’t want your happiness, I want to be let g-ow!” As Spaghetti struggled, B-52 landed a harder hit than the others to assert the severity of his punishment. 

“Negative. The client will receive punishment before happiness. Do not disobey. Recalculating… further punishment is required.” Within moments, Spaghetti’s pants were down his thighs along with his boxers, exposing his pale bottom to the open night air. Spaghetti blushed and groaned, but proceeded to hold his composure. The more he fought, the more he received back from his ‘fairy godmother.’

“Fine then. Proceed with my… Punishment.” However, Spaghetti couldn’t help his member slowly growing erect. With each smack that landed on his behind, a shiver of pleasure rose from his hips down around his member. The pain stimulated heat within him. He gripped at the grass below him, pulling out patches as he bit his lip to hold back the weak noises rising up from his throat. Soon his tip was rubbing against B-52’s thigh, leaking with pre-cum. 

“Hm?” B-52 noticed the proding shaft, “Ah, it seems you have gathered excitement from the punishment. This will not do. The punishment prevents any happiness from occurring. This must be corrected.” With a quick swing of his leg, Spaghetti was pushed onto the ground with his hips raised up. Spaghetti looked back as B-52 unbuckled his belt and doubled it up into one strap. He kneeled and tugged Spaghetti by his red locks to look forward and up, his knee keeping his upper body down. As fast as he raised the belt it slashed down on Spaghetti’s bottom. A red line formed where the leather had landed. 

Spaghetti groaned out. First in pain, but soon his cock was throbbing. Each time the belt swung down, his cheeks reddened from the impact. Although tears began to well in Spaghetti’s eyes, his mouth remained open, panting in a series of needy whines. He could not hide his face from his godmother, which had somehow made him more eager. 

As the punishment progressed, B-52 had determined that spanking wouldn’t be enough to achieve complete discipline. With one last lash of the belt, he stood up from the ground and positioned himself behind Spaghetti. He unzipped his pants and took his member out, stroking it to hardness. Spaghetti dazed ahead, only to widen his eyes when he felt the large length against his hole. He turned his head back to see B-52’s long cock, its girth seemingly immeasurable. Even the tip was perhaps the circumference of his forearm. He panicked at the thought of it even entering him.    


B-52 took out a tube of sparkling lube and poured it along Spaghetti’s blistered cheeks. The cool gel dripped down around his hole, making him shiver. B-52 slid his length in between his cheeks to slick himself up.

“W-wait, you’re not serious. That will never fit!” Spaghetti tried to move away, but B-52 leaned down and pinned him in place. 

“According to my calculations… it will in time.” B-52 aligned himself with Spaghetti’s entrance and pushed the tip inside. Spaghetti groaned out, his legs shivering as his breath quickened. He paused, allowing the muscles to relax from the sudden strain. 

“N-no. Ah!” Spaghetti moaned out, “No, I’m... going to climax from this. Y-you, get out!” As Spaghetti continued to struggle, B-52 took the belt from before and bound his hands behind his back, the strap tight against his wrists. When B-52 had both hands free, he used one to squeeze Spaghetti’s member tight, preventing him from cumming. 

“The punishment seems to be working, I will now proceed.” When he felt the walls around his member loosen up, he pushed in more. Pressure built against Spaghetti’s prostate even though his godmother wasn’t even halfway inside. Spaghetti whined and thrashed, panting out as he felt vibrations along his spine from his hips. His balls hung heavy with seed, ready to be expelled out onto the ground below him. 

“Pl-please! I- I- Need!” His voice pitched, his mind remained in a blissful daze losing himself in the pleasure. Although his hips and bottom ached from B-52’s rough handling, he was dizzy with every move. He had completely lost his noble composure, turning into a sputtering mess begging to be fucked. 

As B-52 pushed all the way inside, Spaghetti could feel his hole gape as the cock stilled. He paused for a long while, teasing his client’s member in his hand. Spaghetti rolled his head on the ground, pulling at the belt trapping his hands, and cried out as B-52 traced his tip. Fingers squeezed and pinched in between stroking the leaking shaft. Spaghetti convulsed with each denial, his words becoming a stuttering mush along with his body. 

“Client appears to be in a state of adequate discipline,” B-52 observed, “climax is now permitted.” He slowly drew out his member by an inch and pressed it back inside, and then another two inches before thrusting back inside until his member was able to slide in and out with relative ease. 

B-52 continued his pace before deeming it was time for his own deposit. As he slowly worked Spaghetti’s hole, he activated his pleasure sensors and quickly worked up his own orgasm. His cum flooded Spaghetti, reaching deep inside with a generous amount that even leaked out around his member and the tight ring of muscle. Spaghetti screamed out in bliss, having a sudden warmth within his abdomen and a more noticeable release of his own member. 

B-52 stroked Spaghetti’s aching throbbing cock which then spurted out with hot semen. Spaghetti whined a moan into the grass, finally feeling relief from the edging. He collapsed onto the ground as B-52 withdrew from him, catching his breath. He laid in a puddle of both their semen as the godmother’s leaked from his gaping hole down his thighs. 

“Punishment successful. The client is now ready for happiness. Please provide your room location so we may proceed.” B-52 pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt back on. He stared at the fatigued red-head collapsed on the ground and decided it was best to first provide him with a bath. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my proof-reader for helping me share my thirst.


End file.
